


A cabin in the woods

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eagles, F/M, Gen, Grant and Daisy have issues, Nature, Owls, S.H.I.E.L.D., a cabin in the woods, au-ish, sex with barely any plot, they don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Grant and Daisy alone, in a cabin in the woods. Nothing more.





	A cabin in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/gifts).

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel.

The night was cold. The night was dark. There was no rain, thank God, unlike just a few nights past, but nevertheless, the summer was gone and done for good, and the crisp chill of autumn was decisively in the air. Skye aka Daisy Johnson looked around her current S.H.I.E.L.D.-assigned station, dimly lit, and shivered. 

Daisy Johnson had a bit of a problem: she hated the dark. She also hated loneliness. She wanted to leave the lights full on, but given her current age, any revelation that she was afraid of the dark would have been more than slightly embarrassing and humiliating. She did not want to turn the lights off completely either, because a grown-up or not, she was still afraid of darkness. She also hated being alone, but it could not be helped – Lincoln was off on a different mission, and while she could get anyone else… she did not want to. It felt childish and embarrassing and exposing… Daisy hated that, and so here she was, alone.

During the day, it had not been so bad: Daisy got to see some huge bald eagles soaring overhead, doing whatever it is that they did in autumn. (Did they fly south or stay home for the winter?) The sunset, admittedly, had been rather impressive too, here, in the mountains, away from the cities’ pollution. Now, however, the sun has set, the eagles were gone, some owls or other creatures were calling out to each other in the woods… and the door was opening.

This was not good – Daisy was not supposed to be relieved by any other S.H.I.E.L.D. agent any-time soon, and she doubted that the local eagles, America’s national symbols or not, could open doors with S.H.I.E.L.D.-variety locks.

The door opened completely and sure enough, it was not a bald eagle, an owl, or another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; rather, it was Grant Ward, their personal nemesis…okay, this was coming on somewhat strong, as he still was a single person, and to be frank, S.H.I.E.L.D. had plenty of other problems to worry about…and he was ignoring her…

Daisy coughed – she hated to be ignored for a variety of reasons, all of which went down to her childhood in St. Agnes.

“I see you,” Grant muttered, as he decisively moved in into the outpost and made himself at home. “I’m just ignoring you.”

“Why? This is S.H.I.E.L.D. property-“

“It’s my hide-out,” Grant said crossly, “your outpost is several miles westwards-“

“Seriously?” Daisy blinked. “How ridiculous can you get-?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Grant exhaled, “but can you please zip it? It’s late, I’m tired and would really not have any conflict with you-“

“Too late for that-“

“Yes it is,” Ward agreed, as he definitively settled in. “Good night.” And he turned-off the lights.

There was a pause. “Ward,” Daisy said firmly, “Grant. Ignoring me will not go away-“

“What won’t go away?”

“Me!”

“Well, that’s obvious…” Grant did not finish as Daisy turned the lights back on, looking furious. “Oh. You are afraid of the dark-“

“That’s not the point!” Daisy glared. “The point is…” she trailed away. “The point is that I’m supposed to apprehend you and I would rather not do that…” 

“So don’t. Or do,” Grant shrugged from his position on the bunk. “I’ll let you in on a secret – I can escape from there.”

“Of course you could,” Daisy muttered as she sat next to the bunk and tried to ignore him in turn. She did not fully succeed. “So why didn’t you?”

“Where would I go? What would I do?” Grant’s replies sounded rhetorical and not at the same time. “I knew that Garrett would cost me everything, I just didn’t realize what that meant in practice… plus unlike Coulson, whom I may or may not kill, depending on what I’ll choose, I just cannot a plan on my knee. I need time to figure it out, to get it started-“

“And we gave you that, and have you gotten it started – whatever it is?” Daisy asked bitterly. “Can’t you just pretend-“

“I promised that you that I will never lie to you, and I intend to stick to this promise, for better or for worse.”

There was a pause. “You’re still a manipulative evil asshole-“

“Yes, well, I’m trying to be someone else now, but it’s hard,” Grant snapped back. “Unlike you, who becomes someone new every week for real, I can’t!”

“You take this back!” Daisy jerked back, as if Grant had physically slapped her.

“No!” Grant sat up from his prone position and looked her straight in the eye. “I’m a monster and a murderer, Skye, because S.H.I.E.L.D., and Hydra, and a few other people wanted me to be for all sorts of reasons, whereas you, Skye, are some sort of a chameleon, child of seven mothers, spawn of seven fathers, as Raina dubbed you. You were in and out of foster families, you did your best to fit in and be adopted by them for real, and it left a mark. You are really good at fit-ting in, aren’t you? You will do great in S.H.I.E.L.D., whatever it is now, you know?”

“If you think that this changes anything, you insulting me, you manipulative asshole,” a pair of angry red spots appeared on Daisy’s cheeks, but Grant interrupted her again.

“I’m just telling you the obvious, what I’ve figured out,” he replied bitterly. “You’re correct, this is what I am, but I’m trying to change regardless of whether I’ll succeed or not. I know one thing, though, Daisy – I always loved you, and I always will.”

There was a pause as the two of them just stared at each other. “What do we do now?” Daisy muttered quietly, aware of the wetness of her cheeks. This was exactly as she had dreamed it to be and nothing like her dreams at all. 

“I have no idea,” Grant muttered. “Live with the consequences of our choices-?”

“That’s hollow and empty,” Daisy sat down next to him. “We need something more.”

The two looked into the dark night outside, holding hands just because. Daisy found Grant’s hand to be warm and large and welcome. Grant found Daisy’s to be warm and smooth and inviting. The two quietly looked at each other and kissed. It was supposed to be nothing more, but between the love for each other and the dry spell that the two had for a long, long time, it turned into something else entirely. Still kissing, Grant shifted around and began to strip Daisy from her uniform, even as Daisy reached out and unbuckled his pants, before feeling around down under. It did not take long to find the member – Grant was big there too, even as Grant peeled down her own pants and undergarments. 

Daisy decisively began to massage the member, and it came, both parallel to the floor and otherwise. Grant’s eyes bulged; he effortlessly lifted Daisy up and aligned her so that he would hit her right in the moist warm center. It was time for Daisy’s eyes to bulge even as Grant came within her, filling-up the emptiness that she had felt lately; she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him tightly into a new position even as they fell onto the floor – hard.

They both ignored it. Their minds were just occupied with each other, and it went double for what went down on the lower end, as the pair constantly shifted around each other for a better angle, ignoring everything else, (including the table that they knocked down in all of the thrusting and pushing). 

…And then, then, finally they were finally done, spent, exhausted. 

“Well, this was certainly something more,” Grant muttered to Daisy.

She just slapped him. “We’ll go forth from here,” she said grandly, (with more confidence than she really felt). 

Outside, the owls continued to cry in the moonlit woods, and cold winds chased each other. Something had shifted in the world, but for good or evil was left to be decided…

End


End file.
